guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sapphire
Rock Fist, on the Nolani Academy mission, dropped a Sapphire a few days back. I will add this in. If anyone requires, I have a screenshot; and one very happy friend. - 8 April, 2006 Tanaric, can you explain what exactly was removed that you put back? --Karlos 17:34, 11 January 2006 (UTC) :Maybe the comment was trying to preempt anyone who is going to remove something ~_~" -PanSola 17:40, 11 January 2006 (UTC) ::I do not believe there are any imps outside of Sanctum Cay. If the user is referring to the Imps in the Stingray Strand, they are no exactly "ouside" Sanctum Cay. --Karlos 18:15, 11 January 2006 (UTC) :::I always thought this referred to the imps you meet at the beginning of the Sanctum Cay mission. But I haven't gotten a Sapphire, so I dunno. --Rainith 19:06, 11 January 2006 (UTC) ::::Exactly, the original sentence said that the Imps at the beginning of Sanctum Cay. The anonymous user edited to add the "Imps outside Sanctum Cay." If he means those at the beginning of the mission, then he is repeating the previous sentence. If he means those outside the location, there are none. There are groups of Inferno Imps half-way between Sanctum Cay and Fishermen's Haven (actually closer to the haven). --Karlos 19:54, 11 January 2006 (UTC) :::::I don't play Guild Wars enough to know where the imps are. "Outside Sanctum Cay" indicates, to me, that there are imps in the explorable next to Sanctum Cay that have dropped sapphires. That it was removed with no reason why bugged me, so I put it back in. If you can categorically say there are no imps outsite of Sanctum Cay, go ahead and remove the text I added, and include your reasoning (there are no imps in Stingray Strand(assuming that's the explorable area right there)) as the edit summary. It's much more useful to everyone that way. Sorry I was a little curt about it; all these policy discussions have me thinking about user-friendlyness and all that. :) —Tanaric 17:30, 12 January 2006 (UTC) Shesh, that very rare drops issue comes up again and again. My personal impression is that these drops are rare in the TotA maps and extremely rare (but not impossible!) everywhere else. My feeling is that listing every single occurance where it happened outside of TotA is not worthwhile, instead a general notice would do. Of course I could be wrong and drops are limited to a small number of places/species... --Xeeron 08:19, 12 January 2006 (UTC) :My opinion on the subject (of listing rare drops) mirrors Xeeron's exactly. --Rainith 11:15, 12 January 2006 (UTC) ::Does anyone here know that they drop from all monsters in all areas? No. I don't believe so. We are recording what we know. The reason for that is simple, so if someone wants to farm for this item, they have an inkling where to go. But to tell them that if they killed enough charr they will get it, is in my opinion misinformation. I happen to believe firmly that creatures have to be above a certain level to begin with before they drop rare crafting material (my educated guess is 10). I also think it has to do with species. I will theorize on all of that in an upcoming interesting article I am writing. But for now, we DO know that they drop in FoW, UW and the beginning of Sanctum Cay. If you see them drop else where, please list this here. Preferably with a screen shot. --Karlos 07:50, 13 January 2006 (UTC) I haven't seen this myself, so I can't verify it, but there are stories of people seeing the Imps drop them outside Lion's Arch. --Kristy Dragonslayer 16:01, 14 January 2006 (UTC) : 3 different people on on gwonline claim a drop there. --Xeeron 18:07, 14 January 2006 (UTC) : I've had a sapphire and a lump of charcoal drop for me from two adjacent Hulking Stone Elementals in Old Ascalon (near the breach). Still have both with me. In the context of this discussion, it seems to be the earliest recorded spot for it to be found in. Since the subject seems contentious, I decided to leave it to the community whether it should be included 87.196.108.79 23:19, 20 January 2006 (UTC) Sapphires in Cantha Firest recorded sapphire, a guildie just got a sapphire off a Stone Rain in the arborstone mission. --Karlos 02:06, 30 April 2006 (CDT) Well, I'm sure someone has completed Factions, even though it's been less than a week, but my question is...Are there any uses at all for sapphires or rubies? Or did we collect them for nothing? --Kristy Dragonslayer 17:53, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :Not in the normal mission or the endgame zone. Not sure if they have a use in any of the Elite Missions. — Stabber ✍ 18:00, 3 May 2006 (CDT) I got one Sapphire from one of the Affected in the 1'st mission on Cantha's mainland (The one where 2 parties meet, one from Cantha and one from Tyria) --Poki#3 19:56, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :That opens the discussion: Sapphires from some vs Sapphires from every monster again for me. There is absolutly no way that a sensible category of monsters or locations could be made from all drops reported so far, suggesting to me that there is no category and they do indeed drop everywhere. At least trying to list all drop locations seems moot to me. --Xeeron 05:01, 16 May 2006 (CDT)